Our Beginning
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan and Ste go on their first holiday together as a family. Sequel to 'Marry You'.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan and Ste go on their first holiday together as a family. Sequel to 'Marry You'.

A/N: Finally decided to do a sequel to my series of 'Come Back To Me', 'Coming Out' and 'Marry You'. This will still be easy to follow if you haven't read those but a few notes: Brendan and Ste are married, the story began when Noah showed up on the scene so things went a little differently for them, Amy's with Lee still, Ste works at Chez Chez still. They also have their own flat near Ste's old flat.

Our Beginning

Brendan awoke in the early hours of the morning, Steven pressed up against him. He could touch his knees from this angle, considering Steven always slept curled in a ball. It was cute really, not that Brendan would ever tell him so. He slipped out of bed quietly, trying not to wake him. He wanted to double check that they had everything ready. He'd done it several times already but he was nothing if not thorough.

It was strange going out into the living room in the dim light. His and Steven's suitcases were side by side, Leah's and Lucas' smaller ones in front. This was their first proper family holiday together since the wedding and Brendan wanted everything to go right.

He was startled by a body pressed warm against his back, hands threading in front across his stomach.

"What are you doing?" A voice murmured, kissing his shoulder blade.

"Just checking everything's here." He said, automatically leaning in to the embrace.

"We checked before we went to bed, Bren." Steven laughed, giving him a squeeze.

Brendan turned to face him, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "Ye know how I worry."

"What's there to worry about? We aren't going to get kidnapped on our way to Center Parcs, are we?"

Brendan tensed immediately, drawing Steven tight against his chest.

"Oh, jeez. I'll never leave the house now."

"Don't joke, Steven."

Steven laughed against him, a low rumble. "Well, you're being silly."

"I'll never stop worrying about ye." Brendan said softly, placing his hand on the top of Steven's soft head.

Steven sighed, extricating himself from Brendan carefully. "Come back to bed, it's too early for such thoughts."

"I'll just check the satnav one more-"

Steven grabbed his hand, tugging him back to the bedroom. "It's a two and a half hour journey, Bren! Just relax."

Brendan allowed himself to be steered towards the bedroom grudgingly.

"How come ye were awake anyway?"

Steven shrugged, looking sheepish. "No reason."

Brendan stared him down suspiciously. "I hope ye aren't lying to me, Steven Brady-Hay…"

"Don't use my full name you weirdo." Steven blushed. Brendan continued to look at him. Steven shuffled up the bed, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Steven…" Brendan warned, crawling towards him across the bed, predatory to the extreme.

Steven's eyes widened comically as Brendan pounced on him, stroking his ribs in that spot that made him crazy. Steven kicked and wriggled beneath him, laughing that ridiculous laugh of his.

"Fine! Fine!" He choked out. "I was worried too, okay?"

Brendan ceased his tickling but didn't remove himself from straddling Steven.

"How come?"

"It's their first holiday with just us, no Amy or anything."

"They'll love it, trust me."

"It sounds proper hard going though," Steven admitted cautiously. "Bikes and everything."

"Aw, ye want me to pull ye along with a baby cart?"

Steven threw a pillow at his head, narrowly missing him. Brendan grabbed his hips, rubbing his thumbs gently over his bare skin.

"That's not fair…" Steven murmured, attempting to dislodge himself from Brendan's grasp.

"Hey, I'm being nice." Brendan said smoothly, his hand reaching underneath Steven's shirt to rub against his nipples.

"I can't move!" Steven protested weakly. He wasn't fooling Brendan however; he could feel his building erection pressed against his own.

"Do ye want to?" Brendan growled against his ear.

"Well, on principal, yes." Steven muttered, flushed all over. "But in reality…" he shifted his hips a little.

"I thought so." Brendan said with a small smile, attaching his mouth to Steven's throat.

"Oh, God." Steven keened.

"God has nothing to do with it, Steven."

"Hey it's allowed, we're married."

Brendan groaned, silencing him with a kiss.

They continued in this manner for several moments, Brendan kissing him with fervour, his hands roaming underneath his shirt and stroking the skin there. Steven rubbed himself against Brendan's thigh, clearly desiring the friction. Brendan took himself out of reach, eliciting an almost savage moan from Steven's throat. Brendan chuckled to himself, pinning Steven's hands above his head before he got any ideas.

"Bastard." Steven said, smirking mischievously.

"Don't want ye going anywhere." Brendan murmured, ducking his head to claim his lips once more.

"Like I would." Steven snorted. He shifted his body again and Brendan felt a stirring of unease. Steven had this way of getting Brendan to do what he wanted. Brendan liked to think he was in charge, always, but somehow Steven always managed to get what he wanted in the end. Sometimes Brendan indulged him just to see him smile. This time he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Stay still." He whispered against him, his hands firm on Steven's wrists.

"Make me." Steven whispered in response, rotating his hips and throwing his head back. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. Then the noises started. They were soft, barely above a murmur, but they vibrated through Brendan relentlessly.

"Please." Brendan pleaded.

"Oh, _Brendan._" Steven bucked his hips high, rubbing himself against Brendan's stomach. "Touch me."

"Jesus, Steven." Brendan glared at him, his eye practically twitching.

"You know you want to stroke me." Steven whimpered. "All over." He managed to shimmy himself enough so his top rode up, exposing the skin of his stomach. He knew how Brendan liked to nibble there.

"Fuck." Brendan felt himself giving in. Steven smiled triumphantly as he removed his hands. He stopped smiling when Brendan rubbed his cock through the thin fabric of his pyjamas with a relentless vigor. Steven almost catapulted himself off of the bed in surprise and arousal.

"Brendan!" He scolded, the skin at his neck and chest flushed red.

"Ye asked for that one." Brendan said, slowly removing his hand.

"Don't stop!" Steven grabbed his hand. Brendan chuckled.

"Shh." Brendan soothed, taking it a bit slower this time as he stroked Steven's crotch. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric, taking his cock into his hand and giving several firm strokes. Steven shut his eyes tightly, muttering his encouragement. "Want me to…?" Brendan asked eventually and Steven nodded eagerly. He allowed his fingers to travel lower, smoothing the tip of his thumb across his puckered entry. Using Steven's pre-cum as lubrication, he gently eased a finger inside. His other hand reached into his bedside drawer, grasping a more substantial lubrication.

Steven didn't require too much preparation; he'd been up for it since Brendan had straddled him. Brendan slipped a second finger in, circulating and widening his entry to completion. He rubbed lubricant onto his own stiff cock and lined himself up. It was so much easier now condoms were a thing of the past. This was for keeps after all. Brendan kissed him as he pushed his way inside, pausing with each inch to give Steven time to adjust properly. He rocked his hips into a gentle rhythm to begin with but Steven was feeling particularly demanding tonight and tugged on his hair which Brendan had learnt long ago meant he wanted it deeper, harder.

They moved silently together, stifling their moans by kissing and biting flesh. Steven wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist, drawing him deeper inside. Brendan kissed along his throat, tasting the sweat beginning to form there. Steven tugged on his hair again and let out a strangled cry. Brendan pushed his legs further apart in response, balancing himself either side of Steven's head.

"There?" He asked gruffly, pushing against that spot inside that drove Steven crazy.

"Yes, right there." Steven said breathlessly. His head fell back for real this time. Brendan licked along his Adam's apple. He took Steven into his hand and worked him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Eventually Steven shuddered and came, riding out his orgasm by clasping desperately to Brendan. The way he tightened around him drove Brendan to the edge and he climaxed soon after, pushing their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

"Jesus." Brendan said, rolling off of him.

"You always say that." Steven chuckled.

"I'm just amazed it can still be that good."

"Oi!" Steven glared at him. "What you trying to say, hm?"

Brendan slowly smiled at him. "Aw, have I hurt yer precious ego?"

"No." Steven crossed his arms indignantly.

"Steven…" Brendan rolled on top of him again. Steven turned his face away, pouting. Brendan kissed his cheeks and underneath his ears in that sensitive spot that drove him crazy. He squirmed a little, batting Brendan away. "I only meant what with us being married, fucking all the time. Ye would think we'd be like all those other couples."

"We aren't though," Steven said reasonably. "Like those other couples."

"Point." Brendan nudged his face forwards again with his nose. "Come on, ye can't be mad at me now."

"I suppose not." Steven sighed, running his hands down Brendan's arms. "We should get some sleep you know."

"Aren't we up in an hour anyway?"

"Ugh. Why do we have to leave so early?"

"Traffic, plus we want to book in on time."

"When did you get all _responsible? _Like a grown up."

"I am in my thirties, Steven."

Steven hid his smirk, making Brendan raise his eyebrows at him. "That's cute. Ye will be that age someday ye know."

"Yeah, in like ten years."

Brendan gave him a look but it only made Steven giggle.

"Aw, I love my older man, don't worry."

"Uh huh." Brendan rolled off of him.

"Don't go, Bren!" Steven grabbed his wrist as he tried to rise from the bed.

"We need tissues."

"I left some over there." Steven pointed to the table by the television.

Brendan walked over to grab the roll. He looked at Steven, puzzled.

"Why is it loo roll?"

"Easier, init?" Steven attempted to sit up but then stopped himself. "Um, think I need some of that, Bren."

Brendan threw the roll to him.

"Are the kids sleeping do ye reckon?"

"I hope so." Steven said, throwing the used tissue at Brendan, who dodged it. "But they can sleep in the car I suppose."

"Oh yeah, about that. I think ye should too."

"What? Why?"

"Remember going to Ireland? Travel sickness?"

"I seem to remember you falling asleep too." Steven said, frowning.

"But ye were the sick one."

"I think I'll be okay for a two hour car journey!"

"And a half." Brendan added.

Steven rolled his eyes, putting his pyjamas back on. Brendan sighed, looking him over.

"Do ye have to?"

"What?"

"Get dressed."

"Well yeah, we're going back to sleep, aren't we?"

"Mmm." Brendan bounced back into bed, pulling Steven towards him. "We might as well make the most of the quiet anyway. It'll be non-stop adventure the minute we get there."

"Where are we going again?"

"Nottinghamshire."

"Oh right, never heard of it."

"Course not."

"Watch it."

"Steven… ye are alright aren't ye? With the holiday and everything?" Brendan asked cautiously, suddenly needing the reassurance.

"Course. I know I was a bit worried earlier but…"

"But?"

Steven smiled at him. "It's exciting, init? We'll be like a proper family."

Brendan swallowed hard at the thought. Steven caught his expression.

"That's alright, isn't it?"

"Ye know I love the kids, Steven."

"That's not what I asked."

"Everything's a new experience, that's all."

"As long as you're alright with it."

"I am." Brendan said firmly, taking Steven's face into his hands. "I love ye, ye know that."

"I do." Steven smiled almost shyly at him, which was ridiculous considering what a minx he'd been before. "Let's get a little rest, while we can."

"Good idea." Brendan pulled him against his chest, smoothing his hair down so he could rest his chin on top of his head.

In what felt like no time at all, Steven's alarm was going off. Brendan groaned, rolling over. Steven was up quicker than lightning, pulling his dressing gown on.

"Let's get ourselves sorted and wake the kids up last. We're having breakfast on the road still, right?"

"Little Chef." Brendan murmured. He chuckled suddenly. "Like ye."

Steven whacked his bum before wandering out of the room.

He came back around ten minutes later, giving Brendan an almighty nudge.

"Get up, you lazy git!"

Brendan groaned into his pillow, rolling himself out of bed.

"You told me we had to leave early, remember?"

"Alright, alright." Brendan rubbed his eyes tiredly, almost walking into the doorframe. Steven suppressed his giggles as he turned to go back out to the kitchen.

"I've packed some drinks for the car journey. And some snacks, just in case."

"Good." Brendan turned the coffee machine on. "Got the satnav?"

"I don't know how to work that thing, you do it."

Brendan walked over to the table where he'd left it the night before. He stared at it in confusion for several moments. "Has Lucas been playing with this?"

"Why?"

"There's some fake addresses in here."

"Oh." Steven blushed. "I might have, err…"

Brendan raised his eyebrows at him. "What are ye like, hm?"

"Theresa came round and we were just having a laugh."

"Bad influence, that girl."

"You can talk!"

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Ye want to shower first?"

"Let's do it together, quicker."

"Is it?" Brendan cocked an eyebrow.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Steven said, stripping off right there in the kitchen. Brendan followed him to the bathroom, mesmerised.

Steven turned the hot water on first before he stepped underneath. Brendan followed after him, reaching past him to grab the shower gel. Steven squirmed a little at the close proximity; they hadn't yet redone the bathroom. Brendan smirked to himself, pushing himself into Steven's personal space so he was practically flat against the shower wall.

"Bren…" Steven warned as Brendan's cock brushed past his arse.

"What?" Brendan kissed his shoulder, his hand running slowly down his back.

"I said no touching…"

"How can I not?" Brendan murmured against his skin. He reached forward to take Steven in his hand. Steven gasped, his forehead resting against the tiles on the wall. Brendan gave him a few strokes, his other hand splayed on his stomach.

"Brendan…" Steven gasped, his breathing already laboured.

"I'm not gonna fuck ye in the shower, don't worry. Not today anyway…" He quickened his hand, murmuring his encouragement and kissing his neck until he brought him to climax. Steven shuddered against the wall, composing himself before he turned in Brendan's arms. He glanced down at Brendan's erection and smiled.

Without further warning, he dropped down to his knees, taking Brendan into his mouth. Brendan gasped at the sudden contact and the wetness already created from the running shower. He placed his palm flat against the wall as Steven swallowed him whole, humming to himself in pleasure and sending delicious vibrations to Brendan's groin. He stroked through the strands of Steven's hair as he worked him and came with a suddenness that startled them both. Steven spat most of it into the drain but when he looked up he smiled in that naughty way that made Brendan want to fuck him.

"Later." Steven promised, standing once more and reaching for the shampoo. He did Brendan's hair first, massaging and lathering him up. He loved washing Brendan's hair and Brendan enjoyed it too. Loved the way Steven's long fingers felt on his scalp and how delighted Steven always was by the bubbles stuck to the hair on his body. Steven often sulked that he didn't have as much hair until Brendan pointed out his almighty hairy legs and Steven laughed that ridiculous laugh again.

They spent a little too long in the shower and were therefore behind Brendan's careful schedule. They woke the kids up next and got them dressed. They were still half asleep when they got them into the car.

"That smells nice." Leah said sleepily, sniffing Brendan's hair. "Is that mine?"

Brendan looked at Steven incredulously, who hid his smirk.

"Daddy's a right troublemaker, isn't he?"

Leah grinned at him, patting him on the head. "There there, Daddy Brendan."

Brendan looked at her wonderingly. He coughed to hide how touched he was. "Ye get some sleep, darling."

Steven was practically glowing with happiness when Brendan turned back to him.

"Don't look so surprised." He told him, giving him a quick kiss.

Brendan shrugged, climbing into the driver's seat. "Lucas all strapped in?"

"Yep, we're ready and raring to go!" Steven turned to his children, who had both nodded off. "Aw, well _we're _raring to go then."

"Don't get too excited." Brendan winked, turning the engine on. "Ye cold?"

"Nah, I'm alright."

"I put a blanket in the back in case ye wanted to sleep."

"Oh, Brendan." Steven tutted. "Always taking care of me."

"Who else is gonna?" Brendan reasoned, putting his sunglasses on and pulling away from the curb.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Ste opened his eyes he found himself covered in a blanket and the sun was blinding him.

"What happened?"

"Ye fell asleep." Brendan answered, smiling. He handed his sunglasses over to Ste.

"Oh," Ste flushed, shaking the blanket off. "Kids?"

He turned in his seat. Leah and Lucas were awake and playing with one of their electronic games Brendan had bought them recently.

"Keeps them busy for hours, that." Brendan said proudly.

"Well done, you." Ste grinned, turning back in his seat.

"We're almost at Little Chef, good job ye woke up."

"I'm starving." Ste said, his stomach rumbling as if on cue. Brendan smiled, giving his stomach a little pat.

"I've just seen the turn off, don't worry." He signalled and followed the road.

"I love watching you drive." Ste piped up suddenly.

"Yeah?" Brendan smirked at him.

"It suits you."

"Mm." Brendan agreed, finding a parking space. "Maybe we should get ye back into driving."

"You reckon?" Ste's eyes lit up excitedly.

"I ain't putting ye on my insurance though, the cost would be ridiculous." Brendan raised his eyebrows teasingly.

Ste pouted. "We're married now, maybe we'll get a special deal."

"Reason for marriage right there: discounts." Brendan chuckled, unbuckling himself.

"Ever the romantic." Ste sighed, slipping out himself and opening the door for Leah. "Your sunglasses are falling off me head."

"That's because ye are tiny." Brendan said, taking the sunglasses off of him with his free hand, the other was holding Lucas'.

Ste tutted, holding his hand out to Leah. "What do you fancy then, darling?"

"Sausages, beans, toast, egg-" Leah listed the food off with her fingers.

"A girl after my own heart." Brendan laughed, ruffling Leah's hair.

"Don't encourage her! What would Amy say?"

"Amy's not here." Brendan winked, leading the way.

"She'll know you said that!" Ste called after him, hurrying to keep up.

Brendan requested a table by the window and Leah ran ahead excitedly.

"I want to sit next to Brendan!" She piped up.

"Maybe I want to sit next to Brendan?" Ste laughed, helping Lucas up into his seat.

"You can sit facing him." Leah said reasonably, grinning up at Brendan.

"That's me told." Ste smiled, sitting beside Lucas.

"Can I get you some drinks?" The waitress asked kindly.

Leah jumped straight in there. "I'll have orange squash, please."

"Lucas?" Ste asked his son.

"Same, please." He said, fiddling with his napkin.

She turned to Brendan, her smile a little brighter. Ste glared and crossed his arms.

"We'll have two orange juices, please."

"But Brendan I fancy a coke, me."

"It's too early for that, Steven."

Ste rolled his eyes. "Fine, that's fine."

The waitress watched their exchange with interest but didn't comment. She went to put their drink orders through. Leah held the menu up by her face, peering at it with interest.

"I don't like bacon, Brendan." She said, looking at him.

"More for me then." Brendan said reasonably, taking the menu off of her. "Lucas?"

"He only likes toast really." Ste said. "I'll have a full English too though."

"That's what I like to hear." Brendan said, gesturing for the waitress. She came over too quickly for Ste's liking, balancing their drinks on a tray. She took their breakfast order and then took a moment to make polite conversation with Brendan, blanking Ste completely.

"You off on your holidays then?" She asked sweetly.

"Yep." Brendan said, monosyllabic as ever. Ste found his lips twitching into a smile.

The waitress noted Leah and Lucas with interest. "A family holiday is it?"

"Yeah, with my kids." Ste said sullenly. The waitress turned to him in surprise as though only just noticing him.

"How lovely."

"It is, isn't it, Bren?"

Brendan nodded in response, disappearing behind the paper left on their table.

Ste sighed as the waitress stalked off, clearly not appreciating being ignored.

Ste gave Brendan a little kick under the table.

"What?" Brendan said sharply.

"Why didn't you say you were married, hm?"

Brendan stared at him blankly. "What are ye on about?"

"To her." Ste jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Steven, I'm gay." Brendan said, matter-of-fact.

"She doesn't know that though." Ste replied sulkily.

"Who cares?"

"I care."

"Why? Not as though I'm gonna dump ye for her, not really how it works."

"Well I know _that_." Ste said, beginning to waver.

"I didn't say anything because it's not even on my radar." Brendan said reasonably. "I'm with ye."

"And if she'd been a bloke?"

"Makes no difference to me." Brendan said, flattening out his newspaper.

Ste shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, feeling foolish. "Well alright, I guess that makes sense."

"Exactly." Brendan gave him a small smile. "Ye weren't jealous, were ye?" His eyes lit up with amusement.

"No." Ste said forlornly, crossing his arms again.

"Of _her?_ Seriously, Steven?"

"I just don't like people ogling my man, that's all."

Brendan snorted under his breath.

The waitress brought their food over. She'd given Brendan extra sausages. Without hesitation he put one on his fork and offered it to Ste. Ste took a bite, perplexed. The waitress' expression changed with realisation and after that there was no more special treatment.

"Shame really, I could have gotten us so much more." Brendan said, Leah's bacon in his mouth.

"Don't push your luck." Ste said, but he was smiling now.

They were back on the road again once they'd finished. Leah groaned that she'd eaten too much and wasn't feeling well so Ste suggested she sit in the front.

She chatted incessantly to Brendan for the remainder of the way. Brendan caught Ste's eye at one point but he merely grinned at him. Lucas was preoccupied with his game so Ste put his music on. It helped with the travel sickness if nothing else. Brendan had a cd on but they didn't exactly have the same taste in music.

Eventually their destination came in sight. Ste took his music out and enjoyed getting excited with the kids.

"Ye are as bad as them." Brendan noted, but he was smiling.

They checked in easily enough. It had been better coming earlier. Ste stared behind them at the cars beginning to pile up. They couldn't go in to their lodgings until three so Brendan suggested they go for a swim, scope the place out.

It was a little strange seeing Brendan in swimming trunks. They were stylish of course, jet black and fitted. Ste found himself staring fixedly at his crotch. Brendan coughed, giving him an amused smirk.

"Steven." He said firmly.

"What? Oh." Ste looked ahead; the kids had already found their way into the water. "Lucas! Armbands!"

They didn't spend long in the main pool; too many people for Ste's liking. The outside pool was gorgeous. The kids paddled around in front of them whilst Brendan and Ste leaned on the bubble machines. Ste tilted his head back, groaning in pleasure.

"This is proper relaxing."

"Mmm," Brendan agreed. "Wait till ye go to the spa."

"Spa? Really?"

"Yep it's all booked. The kids are at that crèche place."

"Perfect." Ste breathed, closing his eyes.

"Daddy," Leah suddenly appeared beside him. "Can I go on the rapids?"

Ste looked over her head where they were situated. "Err, I'm not sure…"

"Ye aren't scared are ye, Steven?"

"No!" Ste said quickly. "But it might not be safe…"

"I'm a big girl now, Daddy." Leah said seriously. "Brendan can go with me!"

"Happy to." Brendan grinned, helping Lucas up to sit beside Ste.

"Well be careful!" Ste said worriedly, watching the two of them approach the opening of the rapids. Leah gave him a big thumbs up and disappeared.

Ste sighed, smiling at Lucas. "Just you and me, wee man." He frowned a little when he noticed one of his armbands was missing. "Oh, Lucas! Where'd that go?"

"This what you're looking for?" A kind, male voice asked.

Ste looked up, squinting in the sunlight. One of the lifeguards was holding Lucas' armband. He was around mid-twenties, sandy hair, broad grin.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Ste reached out to take it.

"My pleasure." He replied, slipping Ste a wink. Ste watched him walk away, perplexed.

"Who was that?" Brendan growled from behind him. Ste nearly jumped out of his skin.

"That was quick!"

"Yeah, I know. Who was that?" Brendan repeated.

"Just a lifeguard." Ste replied airily.

Brendan frowned after him but didn't comment.

"Maybe we should get some lunch?" Ste suggested quickly. Brendan turned back to him, his expression smoothing out.

"Good idea."

Ste scooped Lucas into his arms, following Brendan and Leah out of the pool.

Xxx

They ate at the fast food restaurant in the swimming pool. It was bizarre eating in swimming trunks and Ste had to keep his towel over his shoulders to stop himself from dripping constantly.

Brendan ate his burger with gusto, licking his fingers once he was finished. Ste pushed his leftover chips in his direction without even glancing his way.

"What shall we do now then?" Ste asked.

"We could get the bikes?" Brendan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

Brendan gave him a small smile, brushing the wet hair back from his face.

"Ye almost had a fringe again there."

"Aw do you miss it?"

"Sometimes." Brendan shrugged. "Ye wanna take the kids and get ready?"

"Meet you by the hairdryers?" Ste asked, leaning down to kiss him. "That tache is gonna need drying." He whispered, tweaking it.

"Get away with ya." Brendan murmured, batting his hand away.

Ste laughed, wrapping the towel around his waist as he went to the changing room.

Ste found Brendan afterwards in front of the mirror, combing his wet slicked hair. Ste approached him from behind, grinning at him in the mirror.

"Do I know ye?" Brendan teased, giving him a narrow look.

"Come on," Ste purred, wrapping his arms around Brendan's waist. "You can't spend all day preening yourself."

"I want my bike." Leah piped up from beside them.

Brendan smiled at her in amusement. "Is that right, little lady?"

Leah nodded enthusiastically. "Cuddle Daddy later, come on!" She pulled on Brendan's hand.

"That's me told." Brendan laughed, allowing himself to be led away.

"We'd best call Mummy, Lucas." Ste told his son. "Do you want to dial?"

Lucas nodded eagerly, holding out his small hands for Ste's phone. Ste gave him a little help and once they'd walked outside Amy had answered.

"We went swimming, Mummy." Lucas said happily.

Ste let him speak for a little bit before he took the phone for himself. "Alright, Ames?"

"How's it going? They haven't given you any trouble?"

"Nope, good as gold. Leah keeps hogging Brendan though."

Amy laughed. "Oh she was so excited, Ste. Don't over indulge her though."

"Oh I know, don't need to tell me."

"How's Brendan?"

"Yeah good, relaxed I think."

"Relaxed? Brendan?" She sounded sceptical.

"Well we're pretty anonymous here, no risk of me being grabbed or whatever."

"Ste." Amy said sternly.

"I know, I know. Shouldn't joke."

"Can I speak to him actually?"

Ste frowned. "Why?"

"It's private." Amy said conspiratorially.

"Okay…" Ste jogged ahead to pass Brendan the phone. "Amy for you."

"Ah." Brendan didn't seem surprised. "Alright?"

Ste listened intently but Brendan wasn't giving him an inch.

"Right, yep. Course. Nothing to worry about. Okay. See ya." He hung up and looked at Ste mildly. "What?"

"What was that?"

Brendan shrugged. "Nothing, Amy just wanted a private word."

"Okay…" Ste said suspiciously. "We're here now anyway."

They collected their bikes, opting for a child carrier on one of them. Leah insisted on her own bike.

"You're gonna have to keep up though." Ste said, hands on his hips.

"I will." Leah said confidently.

"I'd best take this one, Steven." Brendan said, throwing his leg over the seat.

"Why?"

"It's heavy."

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to do it?"

Brendan sighed. "Come on, Steven…"

"Give us a try!" Ste nudged him. Brendan sighed, climbing off. He strapped Lucas into the back and crossed his arms, waiting.

"Go ahead."

Ste began peddling, triumphant for a few metres until his legs began to hurt.

"Struggling?" Brendan walked alongside him like a dad helping his kid ride a bike. Ste wobbled a little and Brendan caught him round the waist.

"I can do it, Bren."

Brendan removed his hands, holding them out innocently.

Ste tried a few more metres, glaring as Leah whizzed by him on her own bike with stabilisers.

"Give up?" Brendan whispered.

"Fine." Ste panted, his legs aching. He allowed Brendan to help him off the bike. His hands didn't leave his waist straight away. He smiled like Ste was the most precious thing in the world. Ste blushed, embarrassed. "We need to get the car." He muttered.

"We'll cycle up there and I'll go back for it."

"I could go now with the bikes and you could-"

"No, that's fine." Brendan said quickly.

Ste frowned. "I can go alone…"

"Yeah, course." Brendan said airily. "Just easier."

"Alright." Ste agreed carefully.

Thankfully their lodgings weren't too far. Ste was glad he didn't smoke anymore; he was out of breath by the time they arrived. Granted, he hadn't done it since he was a teenager but even so.

Leah and Lucas bounded inside, running to their room. Ste and Brendan followed in after them, taking note of their surroundings.

"Nice." Ste said, impressed.

"Yeah?" Brendan stalked forwards, his hand ghosting across Ste's back.

"Can't wait to try out the bed."

"I'll bet." Brendan said smoothly, drawing Ste close for a long, deep kiss.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon unpacking and watching the odd bit of television. They ordered takeout for their first meal together: pizza. Brendan finished the leftovers once the kids had been put to bed and Ste came to join him on the sofa.

"This has been perfect."

"Mmm." Brendan agreed, his arm around the back of the sofa where Ste had slotted himself in.

"I'm knackered though, it's proper tiring here."

"That's what I was told." Brendan said, stifling a yawn.

"You wanna go to bed?" Ste asked, his voice low.

"Sure." Brendan murmured, grabbing Ste's wrist and pulling him immediately to his feet. "Been waiting all day. Do ye know how unbearable it is seeing ye in those skinny little swimming trunks and not being able to do anything?"

"Want me to put them on now?" Ste suggested, his lips quirking upwards.

"I'd rather ye wore nothing actually." Brendan growled, walking them towards the bedroom.

"Consider it done." Ste said, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Brendan's hands were on him straight away, stroking his hips.

"Ye are fucking beautiful, ye know that?" Brendan pushed him onto the bed, straddling his lap.

"I've been told." Ste whispered, tilting his head back to give Brendan access to his neck and throat.

Brendan licked a trail from the soft spot below his ear to his collar bone. Ste gripped his arms, balancing himself upright. He could feel Brendan's hardness digging into his lap.

"Someone's keen." He said throatily as Brendan undid his trouser buttons.

Brendan responded by pushing him onto his back, kissing his chest down to his belly button. His teeth grazed against Ste's boxers, teasing.

"Not too tired for this?" Brendan asked calmly.

"What do you think?" Ste pushed up against him as Brendan leaned over him, claiming his lips.

Their mouths became a driving force, neither yielding to the other. Brendan kissed Ste wherever he could, his fingers slicked up with lubricant and coaxing him open in the meantime.

"Jesus, Bren. We only did this earlier this morning."

"Too long." Brendan murmured, sliding his hands over himself in preparation.

Ste pushed his legs back to his chest, giving Brendan the perfect access. He lined himself up, his eyes not leaving Ste's as he slowly pushed himself inside. Ste winced a little, gripping the bedcovers. He relaxed once Brendan was fully inside, allowing him to rock gently to begin with.

"The bed doesn't squeak as much as ours does." Ste noted a little breathlessly.

"We broke the first one, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ste laughed, hardly able to contain himself. Brendan picked up the pace, holding Ste's knees as he pulled himself out half way and then slammed back in again. Ste groaned in satisfaction, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Look at me, Steven." Brendan instructed, stroking his cheek.

Ste did so, noting how wild Brendan seemed above him. This was when he saw Brendan's other side; the feral, insatiable beast he could be. Ste wasn't afraid though; there was nothing more satisfying to him than being consumed by this man. He tugged Brendan's hair, their signal, and propped himself up with his hands to give Brendan better access.

Brendan pushed their foreheads together as the pressure increased, both of them building to climax. Ste gripped himself in his hand, stroking to the pace of Brendan's thrusts. He shuddered and came first all over his stomach. Brendan followed soon after, whispering Ste's name into his skin, searing them in the moment.

It took several moments for their breathing to return to normal. Brendan withdrew, collapsing beside him on the bed.

"Now I'm knackered." He chuckled, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"I'll go clean up and we'll go to sleep."

Brendan grabbed his wrist before he could move, smiling mischievously at him.

"No need." He said mysteriously, flattening Ste on the bed and licking up the almost dried remnants on his stomach.

Ste squirmed at the ticklish sensation. He froze when Brendan swiped a finger over his entry, clearing it.

"Jesus…" He whispered. Brendan licked the remainder from his cock and smiled at him sensually.

"Ready for bed now?"

Ste nodded wordlessly. Brendan slid underneath the covers, pulling Ste with him. Neither of them made a move to redress themselves. Brendan moulded himself against Ste's smaller frame, his lips in his hair.

"Love you." Ste whispered, closing his tired eyes.

"Love ye too." Brendan breathed, holding him tight as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: To avoid confusion for anyone who hasn't read the other stories, Ste has only ever been with Brendan because of when I started the fic from.

Chapter Three

Brendan woke up early that morning and dressed himself for a run. It was peaceful outside with the day having only just broken and most guests still fast asleep. He always ran to clear his head and sometimes to escape. He remembered when he was a boy; how running away became second nature to him. He'd learnt the hard way that hiding was futile; you had to stand up and take control of a situation. Brendan hated feeling helpless and yet he felt it every day he'd held Steven, every day he'd loved him.

He was helpless because Steven was so precious, so easily taken away. Before when Brendan had let his fists rule him, it had been such a mess in his mind; a conflicting mass of hatred and shame. Not only that, he had allowed Steven to get hurt because of his lifestyle. Kidnapped even, facing a gun and god knows what else. Even now when things were so perfect, Brendan couldn't forget that. The nightmares still came, like they had last night. Perhaps it was because they were somewhere new, unknown. The possibilities were endless and life was so very fragile.

He found himself running faster back to their lodgings, his breath coming in short rasps. Amy had warned him on the phone to look after him. Like him, she loved the boy. She was also a worrier. Brendan couldn't blame her really. It was their first holiday alone with the kids.

He unlocked the door and was instantly hit with the smell of bacon. Steven was in his pyjamas cooking breakfast and humming to himself. The normality of the image calmed him. Brendan stalked up behind him, pressing himself against him. Steven jolted then relaxed when he felt Brendan's lips at his neck.

"You smell." He accused, wrinkling his nose.

"I went for a run."

"I wondered where you went." Steven sighed, flipping the bacon.

"Are the kids awake?"

"Not yet."

"Is their door locked?"

"Why?"

Brendan pressed himself closer to Steven.

"Oh." Steven breathed, turning the stove off. He leaned back against Brendan. "What did you have in mind?"

Brendan took his hands, curling their fingers together. "Shower?"

"Well you do need one."

"Very funny." Brendan replied, running their entwined hands down the length of Steven's body. Steven shivered a little, turning in the embrace to meet Brendan's lips. They pushed against each other until Brendan's back hit the bathroom door.

The shower was warm, and Brendan enjoyed pushing Steven against the shower wall, heat and trickling water running over their bodies. Brendan's hands cupped Steven's arse cheeks, squeezing and pressing into his flesh. He braced himself against the wall and used his other hand to hold Steven flush against his body. Steven used his own wet slicked fingers to coax himself open, groaning against Brendan's shoulder in the process.

Steven turned himself around, pressing his palms flat against the smooth surface. Brendan ran his hands down his sides, kissing between his shoulder blades as he entered him, inch by inch. Brendan rotated Steven's hips to hold him firmly in place, pushing into him with a wild abandon that left them both gasping for breath. Steven's fingers curled against the shower wall, his head bowed, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Brendan stroked a hand down his spine, enjoying the way Steven's body shivered for him.

The friction of their bodies and the unrelenting heat and pressure of the water sent both of them reeling into orgasm. Brendan clutched Steven towards his body as they did so, his palm flat on Steven's chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken and then return to normal. Steven turned once more, his hair plastered to his forehead. Brendan took in the sight of him; his skinny frame, the water droplets on his eyelashes, the way the heat spread across his cheeks. He kissed him hard.

"We need to get ready, Bren." Steven murmured against his lips.

"What for?" Brendan replied, placing his hand firmly at the small of Steven's back.

"I promised the kids we'd take them on one of those pedalo thingy's."

"Mm, did ye now?"

Steven pulled back, tracing his fingertips over Brendan's bottom lip. "Do you not like the water?"

"I went swimming yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yeah but you didn't move around much, except those rapids." Steven laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Did no one teach you how to swim?"

"Well…" Brendan frowned. "My Da tried."

Steven scrunched his face up. They hadn't spoken much about his father. It wasn't a topic of conversation that Brendan particularly enjoyed.

"What happened?"

Brendan pulled back a little, considering his response. "I wasn't much of a swimmer when I was a kid. But Da made me one time on holiday. He dunked my head under the water, to get me used to it I guess. Only I couldn't breathe and I was thrashing all over the place. I ended up having to leave the pool after some of the guests complained about… well, ye can guess."

Steven looked at him in concern, reaching forwards tentatively. "Bren…"

"It was nothing." Brendan stepped out of the shower, feeling shame creep up his spine. "He's done worse."

"I remember." Steven said, his voice laced with worry. "No wonder you didn't invite him to the wedding."

"Oh, God." Brendan laughed breathlessly. "If he knew I was married again…"

Steven wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. "He isn't here now." he said softly. "Just us."

"Yeah." Brendan nodded, handing Steven a towel and wrapping one around himself.

The kids had woken up by the time they went back out into the kitchen. Leah was sniffing the air appreciatively, looking at Brendan in consternation.

"Why isn't it cooking?"

"Yer Daddy was smelly, he needed a shower."

Leah folded her arms, unimpressed.

"I'm on it." Steven laughed, turning the beans back on. "Lay the table, darling."

"Alright, sweetheart." Brendan joked. Steven rolled his eyes.

"Not you! Leah, make yourself useful."

Brendan handed Leah the knives and forks for her to lay out on the table with his supervision. Lucas was lifted up onto one of the chairs. Steven stared at him for a few moments, looking wistful.

"My boy's getting big!"

"It goes so fast." Brendan agreed, ruffling Lucas' hair.

"Mummy said Brendan's getting bigger." Leah piped up, poking Brendan's arm.

"Charming." Brendan laughed, tweaking her nose.

"Aw, I'm feeding him too much, that's why!" Steven laid Brendan's plate out in front of him, smaller plates for Leah and Lucas.

"Are we still going on the boats?" Leah asked hopefully.

"If that's alright with Brendan."

"Course." Brendan waved his hand dismissively. "Just don't push me in, little lady."

Leah grinned up at him cheekily.

Steven smiled at them all soppily, Brendan squeezing his waist in response.

"Eat up now, we don't want anyone getting sea sick."

Xxx

Ste could tell how uneasy Brendan was. He kept glancing over the edge, eyes darting everywhere. Ste couldn't help the fond smile on his face as he looked at his husband.

"Not scared are you?" He asked, stroking Brendan's arm. Brendan shook him off, trying to pull himself together.

"I'm fine."

Leah overheard them and leapt from her seat, holding her arms up to Brendan.

"Really, I am okay." Brendan sighed, accepting Leah's cuddle nonetheless. "I just don't like… boats."

"You must have taken the ferry at some point though, right?"

"Well yeah, but that's not this death-trap."

Lucas looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Brendan!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Brendan offered his other side for Lucas to slot into.

"Hey, why don't I get a cuddle?" Ste pouted.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "If ye come over here the boat's going to capsize."

"Worth it." Ste grinned, sidling up to his family regardless.

"Yay, Daddy!" Leah squealed, patting him on the head.

"I don't like the way that swan's looking at me." Brendan said warily, giving the animal in question his most menacing glare.

"I think it's pretty." Leah piped up.

"Ye won't when it's biting-" Brendan snapped his mouth shut at the reprimanding look on Ste's face. "I mean yeah, pretty…"

"You looking forward to the crèche, kids?" Ste asked his children happily.

"Can't we come to the spa?" Leah looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's just for grown-ups, Leah."

"I'm a grown up!"

Ste laughed, ruffling her hair. "Give it ten more years, eh?"

"We can come back then." Leah said resolutely, crossing her arms. Ste grinned at Brendan over her head.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Promise."

"Of course." Ste said, still smiling. "Hey, Bren will be in his forties by then!"

"Watch it." Brendan growled.

By that point they were nearing the shore. Brendan climbed out of the boat swiftly, resting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply. Ste rubbed his back consolingly.

"There, there. Nice spa will do you good."

Brendan laughed throatily, checking his watch. "Speaking of, we best head over there."

They dropped the kids at the crèche, promising them a special treat later.

The minute they were alone Brendan's hands were all over him; touching the small of his back, his waist, his neck. Ste had to keep batting his hands away as they walked to the spa, it was very distracting.

"What trunks did ye bring?" He asked smoothly, brushing his hand over Ste's arse when they were in the reception area.

"The blue ones?" Ste replied sheepishly. Brendan tutted.

"Baggy."

"Well no one wants to see my bits and pieces."

"Steven, _everyone _wants to see yer bits and pieces."

"And you want everyone to?"

Brendan paused, considering this.

"Didn't think so." Ste answered for him, approaching the reception desk. "Hello."

"Hello again." A friendly voice answered.

Ste squinted at him, confused. "Oh! The lifeguard." He said with sudden recognition. He felt Brendan tense behind him. "We're here for the couple's spa treatment." He added, reaching behind him for Brendan's hand.

The man smiled happily, looking through his computer. "And would you like any special treatments? Massages? Facials?"

"Oh, no thanks." Ste said quickly, a little unnerved by how smiley the guy was.

"Alright then, here are your robes." He handed them two fluffy, white robes. "And if you need anything feel free to ask for Toby."

"And that's ye, is it?" Brendan asked suddenly, appearing at Ste's side.

"Yes, sir!"

"Right." Brendan looked him over with some annoyance. He tugged on Ste's hand towards the changing rooms.

Ste was immediately faced with naked men, walking around without so much as a towel on. Brendan gripped his hand tighter, pulling him to the corner of the room. He glanced around warily.

"Ye got the swimming trunks on underneath?"

"No…"

Brendan tutted, stripping himself off quickly, his own trunks already on.

"Here." He passed Ste a towel.

"Bren, I doubt they-"

Brendan gave him a hard look. Ste sighed and began undressing himself, pausing when he was down to his underwear and pulling the towel tight around himself.

It was difficult sometimes with Brendan. He struggled when it came to other men and Ste. Besides Noah, no other men had really taken an interest. Ste wasn't fussed about that, he had who he wanted. But sometimes he sensed how uneasy Brendan was, how he almost expected Ste to run off with someone else. It was a ridiculous notion, at least to Ste. Their relationship had never been easy, nor conventional at times, but it was what Ste wanted. He wouldn't give up on Brendan, no matter how much he doubted himself.

Sometimes, like right now, he indulged him. Other times he told him to get a grip. Ste hadn't been able to on this occasion. There was something different about Brendan today. He seemed a little more tense than usual, worried. Ste hoped the spa session would help him.

They walked out into the spa area, taking in all the different spa rooms with their strange names. Brendan chose one for them, walking in like he owned the place. The smell hit Ste's nostrils first, sweet and heady. It wasn't just a steam room; the heat was suffocating, intoxicating. He could already feel himself beginning to sweat before he sat down.

"Alright?" Brendan asked him, leaning back casually on the hot seat. Ste blinked a few times and coughed, nodding.

"Yeah, think so."

"Takes some getting used to." Brendan admitted. "I used to use the spa rooms at some of the fancier hotels on my little… trips."

"Oh yeah?" Ste grinned, remembering Carmel and the trips to Spain.

"Mm."

"Ever take a man to one?" Ste asked curiously.

"Course not, Steven."

"Good." Ste said, shifting in his seat. "It's proper hot in here."

"Insightful as ever." Brendan murmured affectionately.

"Well it is! Where is everyone anyway?"

"Probably in the pool." Brendan said, his voice taking on a different tone.

"What?" Ste asked. It wasn't easy to see; the lights were dimmed and the heat made his eyes water. He felt a hand on his leg, firm grip rubbing up and down. "What are you doing?" Ste exclaimed.

"Just us." Brendan moved closer, kissing his neck up to his earlobe.

"Bren…"

"Come on, Steven. Where's yer sense of adventure?"

Brendan's hand moved higher towards his crotch. Ste's breath hitched, the uncomfortable nature of the room and the promise of what Brendan would do alighting something inside of him. He climbed into Brendan's lap, ducking his head to kiss him.

"That's better." Brendan murmured against him, rubbing against his back. Ste positioned his knees either side of Brendan's waist, clinging to him and rocking, the friction and heat of the room making their bodies slick together deliciously. They didn't even need to undress themselves; Ste could feel his hardness pressing into Brendan's through the thin fabric of their trunks. Ste tilted his hips, readying himself. With a smooth motion he ground his crotch against Brendan's, eliciting a deep moan from the older man.

He continued in this fashion, rolling their hips together in shallow thrusts, the sensations enough to drive them both crazy with need. Within moments Ste felt himself nearing the edge. He pushed their sweat-slicked bodies together as he came, licking a line of sweat from Brendan's collar bone. Brendan followed him soon after, Ste locking his legs around him and allowing Brendan to buck against him.

Ste pulled back to grin at him, his hair now plastered to his forehead. He rolled off of him at the right moment when two guests entered. Brendan grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the steam room straight to the showers opposite. Ste felt light-headed on his feet, his heart thumping rhythmically in his chest. The cold water of the shower eased the sweat from his body and made his skin tingle. Brendan pushed them against the back of the shower out of sight and kissed him hungrily with the promise of more later.

They tried a few more spa rooms but Ste couldn't get adjusted to most of them. Eventually they crashed out on one of the water beds, Ste curled around Brendan. A few guests looked their way but didn't comment. Ste was glad; the last thing he needed was Brendan kicking off.

"I like it here." Ste murmured against his chest. The hairs were flat with sweat.

"Me too." Brendan admitted softly. He sounded sad again. Ste pulled himself up onto one elbow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Well there's obviously something."

Brendan sighed, looking away. Ste grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Tell me." He implored.

"Being away with ye is just…"

"What?"

"Perfect?" Brendan laughed throatily.

"And…?"

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, to deserve ye."

"Bren… you know what you've done. Me and you are for good. You know that, don't you?"

"I wouldn't blame ye if-"

"If _what_?"

"It's stupid." Brendan mumbled, embarrassed.

"No, what?"

"If ye wanted to trade me in for a younger model."

Ste couldn't keep a straight face. He laughed outright, loud and distracting. Brendan shushed him, pulling him back against his chest.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"That guy at reception-"

"Is nothing!" Ste sighed, sitting up again. "You can't worry every time some bloke looks at me."

"But how many times do I have to worry about losing ye?" Brendan expelled a long breath, as though he'd been pondering this for a while.

"You _don__'__t._ I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Brendan asked a little shakily. It was unnerving, seeing him like this.

"Are you not telling me something? What was all that with Amy on the phone?"

"What? That was… nothing. She was just making sure I look after ye."

"Brendan, I can look after myself. I'm a grown man you know."

"Indeed ye are." Brendan replied, the humour back in his voice. Ste deflated in relief.

"We should probably go pick the kids up soon."

"What's this special treat gonna be?"

"I thought we could go for a family dinner at that American restaurant, Hucks wasn't it?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Ste got up first, Brendan following closely behind. He felt a hand at his backside, pulling.

"Hey!"

"Yer trunks were all bunched up." Brendan laughed against him, low and deep. Ste shivered a little, remembering their time in the spa room.

"They have showers in here, right?" He asked as they walked into the changing room.

"Want a repeat of this morning do ye?"

"Naturally."

"I'm happy to oblige." Brendan smirked, pulling him into a cubicle and locking the door.

Ste shimmied out of his trunks, wincing a little as the hot water hit them. Brendan gathered him in his arms, swallowing his satisfied moans.

They emerged sometime later, dripping wet and beaming. One of the men about to enter the showers gave them an appalled look but Brendan simply sneered at him, slapping Ste's arse on his way out.

"Jesus, I could eat right about now." Brendan groaned, his stomach rumbling for good measure.

"They do burgers at Hucks." Ste told him.

Brendan growled at the thought of it.

Ste pulled his towel around himself as he got changed, knowing it would make Brendan uncomfortable otherwise. He gave him a little flash though when he pulled his boxers on, making him smile. He didn't look sad anymore; the sex and thought of food lulling him as usual. Ste tucked his concern to the back of his mind, ready to ponder later. There were still some things he didn't know or understand about Brendan. His past, his childhood. Sometimes it was better to let things lie but they couldn't continue with this insecurity, not now they were married and settled.

"Ready to go?" Brendan asked, guiding him forwards by the small of his back.

Ste turned back to smile at him, just because he could. He would get to the bottom of Brendan's worry eventually but until then he would continue to enjoy their time together away from the village and all the memories it held.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ste watched in fascination as Brendan devoured his burger.

"You ate that in two bites!" He exclaimed.

Brendan shrugged, licking his fingers clean. "I was hungry."

Ste shook his head, laughing incredulously. "And how are you doing, little lady?" He asked Leah. She grinned happily up at him, chip dangling from her mouth.

"Lucas hasn't eaten as much." Brendan murmured, glancing at Ste's son beside him.

"Don't you like your food, Lucas?" Ste asked, a little exasperated. Lucas shook his head resolutely, frowning.

"Why don't ye have some of mine, hm?" Brendan offered, pushing some of his chips Lucas' way.

Lucas smiled and took a few, dipping them in Leah's ketchup.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Brendan Brady would share his food." Ste said wonderingly. Brendan gave him a little kick under the table.

"Watch yer mouth, boy."

"Oh yeah?" Ste grinned, rubbing his foot against Brendan's ankle.

Brendan gave him a level look, turning his attention back to the kids. "How was yer crèche thing?" He asked uncertainly.

"Really fun!" Leah said excitedly. "Are we doing our face painting today, daddy?"

"Err…" Ste checked their itinerary. "Yup, in an hour."

"Best eat up then." Brendan said, shovelling a few chips into his mouth and grinning at Lucas, who laughed delightedly.

"You're really good with them." Ste said fondly. He could feel a silly smile coming out on his face.

"Don't get soft on me, Steven." Brendan winked.

"I'm not." Ste said quickly, hiding his smile with his hand.

A few hours later and they all emerged with painted faces. Brendan looked less than amused about this. He'd insisted on at least being given a lion, while Ste opted for a more neutral panda.

"Ye look a state." He said, deadpan.

"Says you!" Ste gave him a playful shove. "I think I look proper good."

Leah clapped her hands together, getting into her role of puppy accordingly.

"Yip!" She said, poking her tongue out at Brendan.

"Adorable." Brendan said dryly but Ste could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

They received a few strange looks on their way back outside to the bikes. Lucas gave a little growl as Brendan put him into his bike seat; he was taking his role of tiger very seriously.

"Lion's trump tigers, ye know that, I know that."

Lucas stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Brendan!" Ste scolded. "You don't tell a three year old that."

"Me and Lucas understand each other, don't we, wee man?"

Lucas continued to stare blankly at him.

"Woof!" Leah piped up, ending the conversation.

Xxx

"Aw come on, Brendan! You have to join in."

"No." Brendan said plainly, edging towards the bar.

"You're no fun." Steven pouted, tying the laces of his roller skates up.

"I'm not agile like ye are, Steven. I'd just fall down."

"What's 'agile'?" Steven asked blankly.

Brendan ignored the question. "Listen, I'll just be over there, watching."

"The football's on!"

"I'm hardly a fan, Steven. I'll just get myself a drink, read the paper…"

"You're such an old man!" Steven exclaimed, but he was smiling now. "Fine, I get it. If you aren't gonna join in though at least take pictures." Steven whipped out his camera that Brendan had bought him only a few months ago.

Without warning, he took an impromptu picture of Brendan, the flash near blinding him. "Jesus, Steven. Can ye not?"

"I just want to cherish these memories!" Steven leaned against him, pulling the camera back to take a picture of the two of them. Brendan attempted a smoulder while Steven grinned goofily. "Aw we look dead good." Steven said happily, giving him a sloppy kiss.

"Yeah yeah, get away with ye." Brendan gave his arse a squeeze and retreated to the bar.

He sat at a vacant table, sipping his whiskey thoughtfully. The table beside him was occupied by a man on his own in his mid forties. He glanced over at Brendan apprehensively as though gauging whether he was approachable to speak to. Brendan gave the tilt of his eyebrow in response, which was opening enough for the man.

"Didn't fancy it either?" He had a deep, gravely voice.

"Not my thing." Brendan replied, staring out at Steven and the kids holding the sides.

"My wife loves it, but then she's got the figure for it." The man chortled, rubbing his own protruding belly with pride.

Brendan laughed, glancing over at Steven and his slender frame. "Mine's the same." he replied after a beat.

"Yeah?" The man smiled kindly at him. Brendan waited for it. "That him?" He pointed Steven out, laughing as he held both Leah's hands and swung her around the dance floor, Lucas watching from the side with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah." Brendan said, a little stunned. "That's him."

"Fancy another? I'm going up." He asked. Brendan nodded, surprised. That was it. No further comment, no strange looks, nothing.

"Brendan!" Steven shouted and waved to him eagerly. "Look what Leah can do!"

Brendan watched in amusement as Leah did a little twirl all by herself. He whooped and clapped with pride, feeling the glow of parenthood in a way he hadn't for years.

His new friend handed him a drink and smiled, glancing up at the television screen for the football. Brendan spent another good fifteen minutes sipping his drink and reading the paper until he decided to go back down to Steven and the kids, who by now had done several laps of the dance floor.

"Brendan!" Steven zoomed straight into him. Brendan quickly reacted, holding him securely around the middle. "Look how well they're doing!"

Leah was guiding Lucas around, holding his hand tightly.

"And how about ye?"

"I'm loving it, me!" Steven grinned, shining in the twinkling lights. "You gonna join us?" He asked exuberantly.

"Oh I dunno…"

"Please, Bren! I'll take good care of ya, promise!"

Steven batted his eyelashes at him hopefully. He was practically buzzing with energy.

"What's in it for me?" Brendan asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Gratitude." Steven said, stifling a laugh.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" He said suggestively. They both knew he'd already caved.

"Come on!" Steven pushed him in the direction of the skates.

After struggling to find a good size twelve, Brendan tottered towards Steven with his arms outstretched.

"I don't like this." He said, nervous already.

"You'll be fine! I've got you." Steven took his arm, pulling him onto the smooth surface. Brendan lurched forwards immediately. Steven grabbed him around the waist before he fell. "See? Told you."

Brendan panted, looking up at him with hooded eyes. "Better be worth it."

"It will, trust me." Steven winked, helping Brendan to stand upright once more.

"Yay, Brendan!" Leah squealed as she zoomed past them with Lucas in tow.

"Right, we'll take it slow." Steven kept his gaze, attempting to look reassuring. "Hold my hand."

"Any bloody excuse." Brendan tutted, but did so anyway.

His legs were dangerously unsteady as Steven pulled him along.

"Come on, you're doing really good!" Steven said reassuringly.

"No need to patronise, Steven. I'm a big boy."

Steven rolled his eyes but continued anyway, rolling around himself with apparent ease.

"It's fine when you know how!"

"I'll bet." Brendan grunted, his knees locking together. "Agh!"

"What?" Steven asked, alarmed.

"Cramp!"

Steven's lips pursed together until they broke apart in an almighty laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry!" Steven eyes twinkled then. He let go of Brendan's hand without warning.

"What are ye doing?" Brendan bellowed, outraged.

"You can do it, Bren." Steven rolled away from him, holding his arms out. "Come on, roll towards me."

Brendan stared at the ground, his feet awkwardly facing each other. Others zoomed around him effortlessly. He'd never felt so useless in his life.

"Don't look at them, look at me." Steven said coaxingly, all teasing gone now. "Come on, one step at a time."

Brendan stepped out, shaking visibly. If he treated it like walking it was just about manageable. He kept his eyes fixed on Steven as he rolled forwards. Steven smiled encouragingly, his beauty startling even in tracksuit bottoms and a polo shirt.

The distance wasn't far and Brendan grabbed Steven the moment he reached him, smiling with obvious relief.

"You did it!" Steven grinned triumphantly. Brendan had hit him with the full force of his body, causing them to twirl in a spin. Steven steadied them; he was the strong one here. Brendan let him take the lead and watched him glow with pride.

"I love ye." He said, wanting to kiss him so badly, so he did.

"I love you too." Steven smiled, taking his hand again and pulling him along around the room.

Brendan was exhausted by the end of the session. His feet throbbed when he took the skates off.

"Well done." Leah smiled, kissing Brendan on the cheek.

Steven grinned at him again, smug as fuck.

"Want another drink?"

"God, yes."

Xxx

"Can we stay in tonight? I well fancy some pizza." Steven bounced along beside him, still full of energy.

"Ye don't fancy the Italian?"

Steven wrinkled his nose. "Too posh, init? I just want a plain old margherita."

"Consider it done then." Brendan replied, leading him by the arm. "Ye ever think about getting back into cooking?" He asked casually.

"What, you wanna fire me?" Steven grinned playfully.

"No but ye know…"

Steven looked thoughtful before he answered. "I guess so, I do miss it sometimes."

"I was thinking maybe, if ye wanted, ye could do some food for the club sometimes on our big nights."

Steven's grin widened. "I'd love that."

"Ye work hard, Steven. Ye deserve more responsibility."

"And it's not just because I sleep with the boss?"

"Well, that has its perks too."

"Naturally."

They arrived at the takeout place, the kids bundling inside before them, shrieking with delight.

"I want pepperoni!" Leah said, lifting her arms for Brendan to pick her up.

"Whatever ye want, sweetheart." He crooned, turning to the cashier. "Small pepperoni for the little lady, margarita for this one." he inclined his head in Steven's direction. "Meat feast for me and…" Brendan looked at Lucas.

"He can share Leah's, she won't manage all that."

"Right, ye got that?"

They sat in some of the plastic chairs while they waited, the kids growing restless.

"Early night tonight I reckon." Steven whispered to him.

"Really?"

"Them, not us!" He laughed.

"Sounds good." Brendan smirked at him, imagining all of the wonderful things they could be doing when they were finally alone…

They trundled back to their accommodation with their pizza, watching rubbish television and laying out on the long sofas. Steven laid himself between Brendan's legs, head resting on his crotch. Leah and Lucas eventually tired themselves out and fell asleep together on the chair. After they carried them to bed Steven resumed his original position, stretching like a cat and exposing his bare stomach for Brendan's eyes to rake over.

"Tease." Brendan murmured, his fingers absently trailing over the small tufts of stomach hair.

"I'm just laying here!" Steven shifted a little so his head was pillowed in Brendan's lap.

"Ye reckon?" Brendan's fingers continued their descent, slipping underneath Steven's tracksuit bottoms.

"Now who's being a tease?" Steven asked, but his words came out weird. Brendan's fingers were already curling around his cock.

"I'm just laying here." Brendan said mildly, giving Steven a few firm strokes.

"Right." Steven attempted to sit up but Brendan placed a hand on his chest.

"Let me take care of ye, like ye did for me earlier."

Steven turned his head slightly, small curve to his mouth. "If you insist." He made himself more comfortable, if that were possible. Brendan continued with his gentle, teasing strokes, working Steven to full arousal.

"I think my pillow just got hard." Steven laughed, head thrown back to look at Brendan.

Brendan placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "Turn around."

Steven did as instructed, still as pliable as the day Brendan first claimed him.

"Where do you want me?" He practically purred. Brendan directed him to balance on his hands and knees, his pert arse in Brendan's direct line of sight. Brendan smoothed his hands over the faint hairs there, enjoying the way they stood on end at his touch. Without preamble, he spread the cheeks and smoothed his tongue over his entry, loving how Steven squirmed even after all this time. He could see the way his hands curled into the pillows, his head bowed, eyes squeezed shut.

He coaxed him open with his mouth and fingers, relishing the soft keening noises Steven made. When he was ready he flipped him onto his back, nudging between his legs.

"You don't hang about." Steven teased, hands smoothing down Brendan's chest.

"What can I say, Steven? Ye bring it out in me."

Brendan bowed his head to claim his lips, slick and wet graze of mouths, tongues battling for dominance. He pulled at Steven's shirt, hands running smoothly over his bare stomach. Steven tugged at Brendan's trousers, bringing out his flushed cock.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." Steven breathed, eyes glazed over with desire.

"Do ye care?" Brendan murmured, nuzzling his neck with his teeth.

"Uh…" Steven's eyes rolled back, resistance lost.

"Thought so." Brendan grabbed his hips then, pulling him closer so he could line himself up properly. "Remember not to scream." He told him smugly. Steven glared at him, opening his mouth to argue. Before he could Brendan pushed his way inside and swallowed Steven's moans with his mouth latched onto his.

They moved in a steady rhythm; the long sofa a surprisingly good place for it. Steven, agile as ever, pulled his legs back to his chest to give Brendan better access. His ankles ended up on Brendan's shoulders, the tickle of his hairy legs against Brendan's neck.

"Jesus, Steven. Sometimes I feel too old for ye."

"Don't be a git." Steven retorted, his breathing hitched. "Just fuck me."

"Steven, husbands don't talk in that manner." Brendan's voice was laced with amusement and arousal.

"I keep telling you, we're not normal!" Steven clenched around him, dragging his fingernails against Brendan's spine. "Get closer."

Brendan did as he was told, bringing their faces inches apart.

"Problem?"

"I need you to come inside me."

It was amazing how hearing those words still sent shivers across Brendan's body.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Don't slow down either." Steven instructed. He was coming apart at the seems. "And jerk me off."

"Demanding wee thing, ain't ye?"

"Just fucking do it, Brendan." Steven's body spasmed, jerked, clenched. Brendan increased his pace, pulling in and out to give them maximum sensation.

"Jesus." Brendan breathed..

"Brendan!" Steven cried out, muffled as he bit into Brendan's shoulder.

Brendan felt his own orgasm coiling through him and after feeling Steven tighten around him as his was released, it wasn't long until he was riding out his own, coming into Steven as requested.

He laid on top of him afterwards, boneless and sated. He didn't withdraw straight away. Steven wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss.

"It's like a second honeymoon."

"We can have one ye know, I don't mind."

Steven laughed, boyish features shining and glowing with sweat.

"Maybe." He breathed. "We still have one more day of this one though."

"True." Brendan finally withdrew himself slowly, flopping next to Steven on the sofa. "What's on the 'itinerary' for tomorrow?"

"Don't tease." Steven reprimanded, hitting him with a pillow. "We can swim in the morning I thought, then we've got that treasure trail thing-"

"Why are we doing that again?" Brendan asked, circling Steven's chest with his fingertips.

"The kids love it, makes them think."

"We could cheat I suppose, go to the pub after."

"Brendan!"

"Ye were thinking it, don't lie."

"No! I wouldn't!"

"Sure, we'll see about that tomorrow." Brendan murmured, his nose nudging Steven's neck now.

"We need to get into bed."

"Ugh, no." Brendan threw an arm across his stomach. "No moving."

"The kids might wake up in the night."

"Point." Brendan reluctantly stood up, more than a little put out when Steven remained on the sofa, curled in a ball. "Don't fall asleep! If I have to get up, so do ye!"

"But my muscles are all ache-y."

"That's what ye get, putting yerself in all those strange positions."

"I didn't see you complaining!"

"Fine. Do ye want me to carry ye?"

"I wouldn't say no…"

Brendan sighed, wrapping one arm underneath Steven's legs and the other around his neck. "Liberties." he murmured.

"What was that?" Steven asked, poking him in the chest.

"Nothing, _dear._" Brendan sighed, hiding the smile on his face.

"Don't make me hit you with another pillow."

"Violent wee thing, aren't ye?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You know I will."

Brendan opened their bedroom door, throwing Steven unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Not if I make ye first…" he crooned, climbing back on top of him.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this final chapter to everyone who has ever taken the time to read and review my stories. Your encouragement and kindness has been overwhelming and I'll never forget it. No matter how bad things get, I'll always love these two. I'm giving them this ending for me and for all of you. Thank you.

Chapter Five

Ste awoke the next morning with Brendan draped over him. As mornings went, it was a pretty nice way to wake up. He slipped carefully out from underneath him and padded out of the room towards the kitchen. He decided on a simple breakfast today; pouring some cereal into bowls for Leah and Lucas and fixing him and Brendan some toast.

When he went back to the bedroom, Brendan was awake. His chest was on display and his arm was over his eyes tiredly.

"Something smells good." He murmured as Ste bounced onto the bed beside him.

"Fixed you some toast." Ste said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"A man could get used to this." Brendan said, sitting up and taking the offered plate out of Ste's hands.

"You forgive me for yesterday then?" Ste grinned, munching happily on his crusts.

"I think I have blisters, Steven. What do ye think?"

"Aw, I'll give you a foot rub shall I?"

"Don't even think about it." Brendan warned. "They're so sore."

"You know who else is sore." Ste said suggestively, placing Brendan's plate onto the bedside table and crawling on top of him.

"Too sore for a bit of morning delight?" Brendan crooned, reaching out to trail his fingers down the back of Ste's neck.

"No chance." Ste grinned, leaning forwards to kiss him, deeper this time.

"Ye taste of toast."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Ye know food and you are my guilty pleasures."

"Guilty, hm?" Ste raised his eyebrows, hands resting on Brendan's chest. He felt the dark hairs there, brushing the tips of his fingers over Brendan's nipples.

"Well, not anymore." Brendan replied, hands moving to grasp Ste's waist in a firm grip.

"But it used to be?" Ste asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was different then." Brendan said softly.

"Do you ever…" Ste trailed off, uncertain.

Brendan's hands stilled, looking up at him questioningly. "What?"

Ste sighed, ducking his head a little, embarrassed. "It's nothing."

"No, go on." Brendan pressed.

Ste sat back on his heels, surveying Brendan carefully. "Do you ever wonder how different things could have gone? If we hadn't gotten back together when we did?"

Brendan frowned, seemingly wondering what had brought on this turn in conversation.

"I just mean, would we be where we are right now?"

"Where else would we be?" Brendan asked, confused.

"I dunno." Ste answered evasively. "That's what I'm asking."

"I don't know what to tell ye, Steven." Brendan said honestly. "I'm just glad that we're here and… ye know, together."

Ste's face lit up at these words. "That's all I wanted to know." He said, wrapping his arms around Brendan's waist.

"Ye have the strangest thoughts sometimes." Brendan said good-naturedly.

"I think too much." Ste admitted sheepishly.

"I thought it was only me." Brendan chortled, holding him against his chest.

"Daddy?" Leah called through the door.

Ste grinned up at him, lowering his voice. "We'll continue this later."

"I'll hold ye to that." Brendan promised, giving his arse a slap on the way out.

Xxx

After breakfast they readied themselves for the Treasure Trail. Ste couldn't help laughing at the sight of Brendan decked out in what he deemed 'outdoors wear'. It was strange sometimes, thinking about how far they had come. Ste couldn't imagine seeing Brendan like this a few years ago; holding Leah in his arms protectively, Lucas gazing up at him in awe. He wasn't a different man, not really. He was still unbearably irritating when he wanted to be but in new ways. He was over-protective at the best of times, insecure at others. He left the toilet seat up, he stole the covers.

But they were silly things really and when Ste thought back to the troubles of old he wondered how he had got to this place. A place where Brendan was his and they were truly, unequivocally happy.

"Ye alright?" Brendan gave him a small nudge to draw his attention back. "They're explaining the rules."

Ste gave him a shrewd look. "Do you care though? Aren't you going to cheat?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if that's possible." Brendan teased, flashing him a grin.

"Maybe we should do it by the book this time." Ste suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Spoil sport." Brendan murmured.

The groups dispersed and Brendan stirred Ste into action. They took the bikes with them, Leah trundling along as best she could. The clues were fairly easy to work out and Ste was feeling immensely pleased with himself when he guessed one correctly. The couple to their right snorted at his over-enthusiasm, giving him the once over.

"What you looking at?" Ste asked very loudly.

"Nothing." The man said, giving his wife a pointed look.

Brendan stepped forwards then, glaring. "What's the problem, hm?"

"Nothing, mate." The man repeated, a little unnerved this time.

"Ye best hope not." Brendan said, voice deadly quiet. The man's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Come on, we're on holiday here!"

"I don't take a day off from looking after him, can ye say the same?" Brendan shot back.

His wife pulled on his arm hastily, steering him away from Brendan.

"That was a bit much, Bren." Ste chastised him.

Brendan turned back to him, face smoothed out. "I couldn't give a shit about him, Steven. I just like scaring people, I miss it."

Ste snorted then, giving him a playful shove. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yeah but I wasn't wrong. I don't take a day off." Brendan said seriously, slinging an arm around Ste's waist.

"Perhaps you should sometime." Ste said carefully. He began speaking again quickly when Brendan appeared hurt by his words. "I don't mean that! Just you've been so anxious lately. We haven't had any trouble since Andy and even then I pretty much saved our butts." Ste's eyes glittered in amusement. "So calm down, yeah?"

Brendan shrugged, grunting in reply.

"I know it's because you care." Ste added, knocking his head affectionately against Brendan's shoulder.

"Course." Brendan murmured, almost embarrassed.

"Well let's finish this then we can go for a swim or something."

Brendan's eyes raked over his body. "I'll buy ye some skinnier trunks."

"You will not!" Ste blushed.

"Don't be shy, Steven. It doesn't suit ye." Brendan whispered against his ear, giving his arse a squeeze.

"Next clue!" Leah piped up suddenly, tugging on Ste's sleeve.

Ste laughed, following his children as they bounded away happily.

"We need to get back on the bikes!" He called after them. Brendan scooped Lucas into his arms, giving his nose a tweak.

"Always be good for yer Da, yeah?"

"Yeah." Lucas nodded, grinning.

"Brendan." Leah piped up, very quiet. Ste turned his head away, taking Lucas in his arms and pretending not to listen.

"What is it, darling?" Brendan asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Are you going to stay with us now you and Daddy are married?" She asked, hands clasped behind her back nervously.

"Of course I am." Brendan told her, his mouth twitching with a smile. "Me and ye… we're friends, aren't we?"

"You can be my Daddy too if you want." Leah said sweetly, grin splitting her face.

"Ye only have one Daddy, Leah."

"I know, but I want you too." Leah held out her hand.

"I'd be honoured." Brendan said, taking her offered hand. "But let's not make Daddy jealous, yeah?"

Leah held out her hand to Ste too, grinning widely up at him. "Love you!"

"And you!" Ste replied, just a little choked up.

"Softie." Brendan winked, but his eyes were shining too.

Xxx

They spent the remainder of the day doing various activities with the kids. Brendan suggested that they save the swimming until it was dark and it didn't disappoint. The way the lights lit up the water and the serenity of the late breeze coupled with the soothing quiet was enough to give Brendan his most relaxing moment of the holiday yet.

The kids paddled nearby together while Steven lay in between Brendan's arms, floating easily on the surface. They were fortunate enough to get a few minutes outside alone; just the four of them. Brendan felt the rain spitting on his face but it only added to the calmness he felt throughout his entire body.

"I could stay here forever." Steven said blissfully. His eyes were closed, the eyelashes glinting with the rain water falling onto them.

"Mm, same." Brendan murmured. He had a hold of Steven's waist to stop him floating away from him. Brendan leaned against the edge of the pool, holding his lover close and basking in the joy of an atmosphere he never believed possible.

"Do we have to go home tomorrow?" Steven asked, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Afraid so." Brendan replied, smoothing his hand across Steven's forehead. "Ye like it here then?"

"It's been proper good." Steven responded. "The kids have loved it."

"Yeah." Brendan agreed, glancing over at them.

"They told me they've had a better time than when they went with Amy." Steven told him, opening one eye to witness Brendan's reaction.

Brendan grinned a little, old rivalries never completely disappearing. "Glad to hear it."

"Maybe we should take your boys away sometime."

"Ye reckon they would?" Brendan asked thoughtfully.

"I dunno. Worth an ask though."

"Mm." Brendan said, drifting his hand across the water. "Steven." He began, a thought seizing him.

"What?"

"Come here."

Steven righted himself, slipping easily into Brendan's arms.

"I know things haven't always been… right between us."

"Bren, we don't need to do this." Steven interjected, brushing his palm against Brendan's chest.

"Just, let me finish, yeah?" Brendan took a deep breath. "I just want to tell ye that I will give ye everything ye deserve and that I know I can never make up for some things, the danger I've put ye in-"

"Hardly your fault, Andy was a nut job."

"But he came after ye because of me." Brendan sighed. "What I'm saying is, that can't happen again. So when we get back to the village things are gonna be different."

"Different how?" Steven asked curiously, staring up into Brendan's face.

"No more dodgy deals, or dodgy people." Brendan smirked a little at that. "If there's even a whiff of something disastrous…" Brendan trailed off, frowning.

"You think there could be more? People from your past?" Steven asked carefully.

"Yeah, there could be. But I'm saying I won't let it destroy us. We'll just leave if they try. Pack Amy and the kids up and go. I won't have anyone take ye away from me, Steven. Not ever."

Steven drew himself closer, resting his head on Brendan's damp chest. "I believe you." he whispered.

"There's something else." Brendan began slowly. "One day… we might have to have a conversation."

"Oh?" Steven looked frightened now in that way he always did when he felt Brendan slipping into darkness.

"It's not going to be an easy one but…" Brendan stared off into the middle distance. "I'm not ready yet."

"I get that but why tell me now?" Steven asked, confused.

"I just need ye to know there might be some surprises." Brendan's face twisted into an ugly expression. "I know I've been overprotective since I got ye back but there's always a reason. I'm just not… I can't…" Brendan stuttered on his words then. Steven held him closer.

"Shh, don't. You don't have to do this now. This is us right now, yeah? We're together and nothing's gonna change that. I love you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

Brendan smiled then, a whisper in the air of something unspoken.

"This is it, Steven. Ye, me, the kids. Our beginning. It's only the beginning." Brendan smoothed his hand down Steven's bare back.

"I know." Steven pulled himself closer, claiming Brendan's lips. "I already have ideas, career stuff." Steven brought his fingers up, listing things. "We're gonna get a new bed too, maybe look for somewhere bigger to live. The kids should have their own rooms, right? And I don't expect you to pay for it all. I wanna do more, even more than what you suggested at the club. I wanna make my kids proud, Bren. I want them to point at me in the playground and say 'that's my dad over there, that's him'. And no matter what's happened with your boys, they're gonna do the same. We're gonna see them more, visit more. I wanna be a part of their lives too."

"Steven," Brendan grinned at him, not wanting to silence him but knowing he wouldn't stop anytime soon. "I love ye."

"This is the start of something very special." Steven said softly, cradling his face in his hands. "Me and you, it's never gonna be perfect but we'll make it perfect. I know it, I feel it."

"Are ye drunk?" Brendan chuckled, curving his hand around the back of his neck.

"Maybe later." Steven winked.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Oh it is. I want our last night to be extra special."

"Oh yeah? How?" Brendan whispered against his ear.

Steven leaned closer, pushing his groin against Brendan's leg. "I'm gonna pull my legs so far back you'll be buried so deep and tight inside me you're gonna die."

"Die? That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Not literally, Bren." Steven chastised. He continued, rolling his eyes a little at the interruption. "I'm gonna buck my hips off the bed so high you'll hit the ceiling. I'll scream so loud you'll have to gag me."

"Jesus, Steven."

"I'll kiss you so hard I'll draw blood, and my fingernails are gonna leave marks again, I know that much."

"Ye are insatiable." Brendan grinned. "But I think we best stop this conversation. We are in a public place."

Steven laughed, honking and utterly ridiculous. "I forgot we were outside, how embarrassing."

"Ye are getting all wrinkled, shall we get out?" Brendan suggested, feeling the goosebumps on Steven's flesh.

"The kids do look tired…" Steven agreed. "But I won't stop this chat later you know. Maybe I won't let you touch me at first."

"Steven…" Brendan said warningly.

They ceased their discussion while they got the kids out of the pool and towards the changing rooms. They showered in the public area, Leah helping Lucas do his hair, and Brendan doing the same for Steven.

"If I were a cat I'd be purring right now." Steven said, blissed out.

"I think we're getting an audience."

Steven opened one eye, spotting the group of young girls staring at them, open-mouthed and wondering.

"Somehow I don't think they judge us." Steven grinned.

"How could they? We're brilliant." Brendan's eyes flashed dangerously. "Cover yer eyes a minute, kids."

Leah did so, grinning hugely and encouraging Lucas to do the same.

"Let's give them something to really stare at." Brendan smiled, pulling Steven close, hands either side of his face, and giving him a long, deep kiss.

"Just the beginning, yeah?" Steven asked breathlessly when their mouths had parted.

"I promise." Brendan murmured against his lips, and he meant it.


End file.
